


Figured Out

by AshVee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Darcy Lewis Knows Shit, Dirty Talk, M/M, Swearing, Useless Original Character Knows Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshVee/pseuds/AshVee
Summary: Darcy and her coffee-shop friend have the team's kinks all figured out.





	Figured Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I was flipping through my Face-no-Life, and a friend of my brother’s who somehow got onto my friend’s list posted a tasteless gentleman’s photo that questioned moaning vs cussing in bed…and…well, obviously this had to happen.

“I bet he’s a screamer,” Darcie said, smiling plump, red lips around the straw of her ice caramel macchiato. She’d fixed her dark eyes on Clint, who was braced against the ropes of Stark’s boxing ring, sweating into his dark tank top and nursing a twisted knee. 

“I bet she’s a screamer,” Jessa countered, gesturing with her chin toward Natasha, who had just thrown Clint to the ground in an awkwardly elegant grappling maneuver that left both of them staring slack jawed. 

Darcie cackled under her breath. She’d loved Jessa from the first moment she’d met the girl at the cafe across the street. She was quick witted and foul lipped with a face pretty enough to flirt with but an attitude that kept most away. Darcie had loved her instantly, and the pair had taken to haunting the tower when they weren’t helping caffeinate wayward scientists. 

“Nah, not Natasha,” Darcie countered. “Nat could probably ride Mandingo at a gallop and still look like she’s filing her nails.” 

“That’s what she wants you to think,” Tony cut in, stepping up behind them more quietly than the man had the right to be. “Steve though…he’s a screamer for sure.” 

“Not a chance in hell,” Jessa said, handing Tony a coffee cup. “He’s going to swear.” 

“Swear?” Darcie asked, a quirk to her eyebrow. 

“Totally. He’s going to kiss you sweet at the door for six weeks, but once you get him into bed, she’s going to lick you open and rail you out, and when he comes, he’s going to throw all that Catholic schoolboy right out the window.” 

“Jesus Christ, Jess,” Tony said, sipping at the cup. “I don’t need a visual, and I don’t think anything could get Stars and Stripes to swear.” 

“No,” Darcie hummed, watching as Steve sparred lazily with Bucky across the gym. “No, she’s totally right, but you know it’s because Barnes is spewing the filthiest shit in his ear while that metal hand of his—“

“I am too old for this,” Stark groused, stalking away from the pair of giggling girls to a treadmill a few paces away from where the super soldiers were sparring. Darcie watched him go with a smile on her lips. 

“They’re totally fucking,” Darcie offered, and Jessa just smiled, wide and white-toothed and wicked. 

#

“Whadda you think, doll?” Bucky’s voice was pitched low and thick, that Brooklyn drawl hoarse in his throat. Sweat beaded up along his clavicle, dripped slow and sweet down his sternum, further, splitting him from throat to belly button. “You think they got you figured out? Think they know you get all quiet and choked off like this with my hand around your dick?” 

“Fuck!” Steve spat, hips canting forward, burying him deeper. “Jesus Christ, Buck—“

“We know they had Stevie pegged, but do ya think they know about you, Stark?” 

“No,” he hissed out, all the muscles in his arms and chest and abdomen contracting and relaxing, forcing immobility. 

“How could they?” Bucky asked. “How could they know you like to be held down while Stevie fucks you out slow and sweet, while I tease that pretty cock of yours? That I could bury my dick in your ass and make you come just staring at you and whispering in your ear? How could they know when you’ve painted such a long history of quick fucks in positions I can’t even pronounce?” 

“B-uck,” Steve stuttered, fighting the urge to just—

“You wanna come, Stark? Or do you wanna let Stevie paint your insides? Let him lick it out of your and—“

“Jesus fucking Christ.” The quick snap of hips echoed in the bedroom, and a snarling, guttural sound tore free from Steve’s chest as he came, Stark following in a silent, wide eyed cry, back arching off the mattress. 

Bucky sat back on the bed, a wicked smile on his lips as he watched Steve collapse onto Tony, muscles bunching and little, whispered things falling from his tongue and into Tony’s neck. 

“Well, they certainly have me figured out.”


End file.
